


The Views are Worth it

by Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #moremarthawashingmom2k17, Alex lay off the coffee, Angst, Character Death, Cue Washingdad and Washingmom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, General Washington's 5 Star Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Steel Monkeys AU, Steel Monkeys: people who worked on steel frame works of skyscrapers, Stress, Washingdad, Washingmom, heights, no safety equipment, slight though, young Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex/pseuds/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex
Summary: Alexander Hamilton came to New York City, seeking a better life. What he can get, is one of the most dangerous jobs out there. Alex is sure as hell happy that he isn't afraid of heights.





	

This is what freedom looked like to young Alexander. Urban jungle that banished anything that had threatened him back in the shambles that Nevis now was. The ship he was aboard pulled into New York Harbor, a grand copper lady looking out to the world, holding her torch, as a beacon for immigrants like him. As the boat docked, Alexander all but jumped off the deck and into the harbor himself. The cold and bitter winds of the sea tore through the warmth that his jean overalls and messy dress shirt, but right now, Alex could care less about the cold. He was _free._

 

The wind tugged at Alex's hair, blowing around his soft skin, not tainted by a single facial hair. He looked like he was 15, but he had turned 18 this year. Alex was fully aware of his capabilities. He could totally get a job. This was what he waited for his whole life.

 

~~~~

 

Armed with only his backpack filled with his mother's books, parchment and a pencil, Alex strode down the streets of New York City. He smiled to himself. He was going to get a job. He had heard that many 18 year olds had jobs now. Maybe he could work for a newspaper. His mind filled with the possibilities that now lay at his fingertips. It would be just as easy as writing a 95 page essay.

 

~~~~

 

The only place that gave him a second glance was a construction company. And surprisingly enough, they took him. Not quite what the young Caribbean boy had imagined the “Land of Opportunities” to be, but beggars can't be choosers. His new boss had informed him, that he needed to work on the framework of a skyscraper.

 

“Okay sir, what do I need to know?” It was a perfectly valid question in Alex's eyes. To his new boss, it seemed to annoy him. All new employees must ask that.

 

“Do you know how to hammer?,” the older man asked, matter of fact like. Alex gave him a quizzical look, before saying, “yes?” It was a bit more of a question rather than a statement.

 

His new boss nodded, and handed him a bucket of steel bolts and a hammer. “Well then you're already an expert. The older workers up there will tell you the specifics. Now go. You start now.”

 

Alex took the pail, and looked at it with a questioning look, but shrugged it off pretty easily. He walked out of the older man's office, looking around for the way up the metal framing. He spotted a taller man, with tanned skin, and wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a clean white dress shirt, unlike Alex's dirt stained one. Deciding that he had literally, no one else to approach, he settled on this guy.

 

Alexander strode up to the man, back straight, eyes trained forward, and chest puffed out. Although, he still was shorter than the other man. Hamilton looked up to his face. It was littered with freckled, and he found that the taller male, was looking right back at him. He flashed Alex and smile, and turned to fully face him, holding out a hand.

 

“Name’s John Laurens. And yours?” Alexander grimaced a bit, biting his tongue to keep him from correcting Mr. Laurens grammar.

 

Alex instead accepted the hand presented to him, giving John a firm handshake, nodding his head respectfully at John. “I am Alexander Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you,” Alex replied in his best English and tone.

 

Laurens snorted, covering his mouth as if he let go, his brain would tumble out. John looked away from Alex, still holding the handshake, as giggles and compressed laughter slowly eased out of his mouth, as indiscreetly as possible. Alex frowned at this. He didn't quite appreciate being laughed at for being educated. The villagers would always- _no. We don't think of Nevis anymore. Only New York._

 

John regained his composure, and waved at Alex, trying to convey that he was okay now. Through lingering giggles, the man said, “Sorry Alex! Mind if I called you Alex? See I just never heard anyone in New York speak that formally before! Relax that thesaurus there, ‘kay?” Alex bit back a stinging retort.

 

“I actually would prefer if you kept my name to Hamilton, thank you very much. And I will speak anyway I want, Mr. Laurens.” Laurens quickly let go of Alexander's hand, holding them both up in defense.

 

“Okay! Okay! No need to get fiery there! You're a snake right?” Laurens kept a smile on his face, and let his hand rest in his pants pockets.

 

Alex blinked at the random question. _Snake? I'm not a snake. Well, depends on what a snake means._ “What do you mean by, 'snake?’” Hamilton added little quotation marks around snake to emphasize his question.

 

Laurens laughed, and said, “wow, you must be a real newbie to not know what a snake is! Snakes are those new to the Steel Monkey life style, and line of work. You, my sir, are a snake. Same here!” The smile that Laurens gave Hamilton was complex, but simple at the same time. He could see everything, and nothing in that smile. But, one thing made itself very clear.

  
Alexander Hamilton was stuck with John Laurens.


End file.
